pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrival at Alola!
Transcript Elizabeth and Josie are at the Pokémon school again after travelling in Johto. Lillie: Nice to have you back, Elizabeth. Josie: It was so cold, because we're so used to being under the sun all day. Ash: It's so hot. Alolans: It is NOT hot, Kanto's cold and Alola's warm. Elizabeth: I'm wondering what this Egg will hatch into, because I received it from Moltres. Mallow: You recieved it from Moltres''?'' Kiawe: Seriously? Elizabeth: Yep. Moltres flew overhead and gave me this egg, along with a pink Z-crystal. Ash: But Moltres don't lay pink Eggs. Lana: Then there's obviously not a Moltres inside there. Sophocles: I wish I had a gadget that could detect what Pokémon is inside an Egg. Snowy: Then invent one. Kukui: Alola, class. Rotom: Alola, professor laxative. Kukui: Don't call me that Castform: It's not my fault you're named after a candlenut. Togedemaru: They make great laxatives. Kukui facefaults. The whole class laughed since he coudn't deny the fact. Suddehly Elizabeth noticed Rotom was gone and she heard screaming from outside. They run outside and see Rotom caught in a net by Meowth. Elizabeth: Give back my Rotom now. Josie: They got my Rotom too! James: Go, Mareanie! Josie: Zomblob, I choose you! Elizabeth: Castform, use Weather Ball! Elizabeth's Steenee tries to slap the net to no avail. Ash's Rotom dex scans its entry. Ash Rotom dex: Zomblob, the Zombie Pokémon, a Dark and Ground type. Zomblob is made from the rotting remains of ancient corpses molded together. Elizabeth: Steenee, you'll hurt yourself. Steenee kicks it with her feet and learns Stomp, which immediately causes it to start evolving. Lillie: Steenee is evolving! Mallow: Just like when my Steenee evolved. Josie: Zomblob, use Drain Punch. Zomblob's Drain Punch didn't do much. Lana: Popplio, Bubble Beam. Steenee finishes evolving and uses Trop Kick to break the net, freeing Rotom. Jessie: Mimikyu, Shadow Ball. Zomblob panted and began to glow! Kiawe: Another evolvution?! Zomblob evolved into Zomgoo, this allowed Rotom to scan the entry once again. Ash's Rotom dex: Zomgoo, the Zombie Pokémon. A Dark and Ground type, and the evolved form of Zomblob. Zomgoo communicates with others by moaning, they are said to be very resilient to explosive bombs. James: Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb. Josie: Zomgoo, use Dig to dodge. Zomgoo digs underground, Mareanie doesn't know where Zomgoo is hiding. James: It could come up anywhere. Ash: Right, dimwits. Zomgoo emerges and punches Mareanie with Dig, knocking it out. Jessie: Use Play Rough, Mimikyu. Elizabeth: Rotom, intercept with your Shadow Ball. Then use Sing. Ash: Sing? Mimikyu is fast asleep and Jessie recalls it. Elizabeth and Mallow: Use Trop Kick! Ash: Pikachu, you know what to do. Ash and Elizabeth: Use Thunderbolt. Josie: You too, Azelf. A triple Thunderbolt comes towards Team Rocket, but they're taken away by Bewear. Team Rocket: We're off with a new blast! Elizabeth then notices her backpack moving around, which surprises her. The students run back into the classroom. She pulls out her egg and it's shaking. Everybody crowds around her desk to watch. The egg glows and cracks, and forms into a small pink catlike Pokémon with big feet, small arms, and a long tail. Elizabeth's Rotom: Mew, the New Species Pokémon, a Psychic type. Mew is said to contain the DNA of every single Pokémon and thus can learn any move. Elizabeth: Nice to meet you, Mew. Mew: Hi, nice to meet you too. Elizabeth holds her new Pokémon, but Ash looks a little uneasy. Ash (in his head): At least this Mew didn't come down from the sky and start fighting to the desth with Mewtwo. Lillie: So Moltres entrusted Mew to your care for a reason. Castform: What does reason mean? Rotom: Be quiet, Castform. Ash: Its hard to believe you have an Azelf, Josie. Elizabeth's Rotom got the Pokedex entry out. Elizabeth's Rotom(as Rotom Dex): Azelf, the Willpower Pokémon, a Psychic type, and one of the three Lake Guardians in Sinnoh. It is said that Azelf gave humans the ability to do things with determination, it is known as "The Being of Willpower". Lana: The Being of Willpower? Elizabeth's Rotom: However, Azelf can control the will and enter the bodies of living things. If it is harmed, it will leave somebody immobile and drain their willpower. Manaphy: I have the power to bond with living creatures, it's why Elizabeth and I are so close. Phione: I can't think of many Trainers who invite all of their Pokémon to sleep next to them. That night, everybody was sleeping peacefully at Professor Kukui's house, ready for another day at school tomorrow. To be continued. Next episode: Old Friends, New Classmates! Major events *Elizabeth's Cleffa is revealed to have evolved into Clefairy, and is revealed to know Metronome, Double Slap and Moonblast. *Elizabeth's Steenee learns Stomp, evolves into Tsareena, and learns Trop Kick. *Josie is revealed to have obtained a Zomblob. *Josie's Zomblob evolves into Zomgoo. *Elizabeth's Egg hatches into a Mew. *Josie is revealed to have Azelf as her Walking Pokémon after her Cinccino was released. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Steenee (Elizabeth's; evolves) * Tsareena (Elizabeth's; newly evolved) * Clefairy (Elizabeth's) * Lalalamb (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Azelf (Josie's) * Rotom (Josie's; new) * Zomblob (Josie's; debut; evolves) * Zomgoo (Josie's; debut; newly evolved) * Pikachu (Ash's) * Rowlet (Ash's) * Torracat (Ash's) * Vulpix (Lillie's; Alola Form; Snowy) * Togedemaru (Sophocles's) * Marowak (Kiawe's) * Popplio (Lana's) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Espeon (Princess Presto's) * Mew (Elizabeth's; new; hatched)